


How My Lover Met Himself

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM bingo fills - 2016 [5]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Comic Book Science, M/M, Multiverse, Portals, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little flufflet about what happens when Steve sees Tony meet himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How My Lover Met Himself

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Ironman Bingo prompt "double trouble." This falls in the same miniseries as [Statistical Mechanics and Mathematical Immersions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5983804) and [The Pursuit of Happiness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6043084).
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

It had started out as a quiet afternoon, Steve reflected as he watched them work diligently at what they called a multiverse resonance amplifier.

What exactly that was supposed to be, Steve wasn't sure, but both of them had grinned at him and said it didn't matter; the gadget would send their visitor home.

He'd been watching Tony work his magic in the workshop, reclining on the worn old sofa in the corner and sketching. And then there had been a weird noise that defied description and someone fell from the vicinity of the ceiling. Alarms began sounding the moment the mind-melting weirdness stopped distorting reality and tying Steve's brain in knots. 

The stranger had landed with a grunt, but before he could pick himself up, Tony had been wearing a gauntlet and the palm repulsor had been powering up with a high-pitched whine. A clear threat to anyone who know who Iron Man was. The stranger had frozen.

Tony had taken a step closer, bringing the man properly into his lines of sight and fire. "Who the fuck are you," he'd demanded while Steve watched the stranger warily. JARVIS had stayed carefully quiet.

Blue eyes had opened, and a smirk had appeared that'd had Steve doubting his eyes. "Well," the man had drawled in an accent Steve _knew_ though the register was slightly deeper, "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I was you?"

Steve had looked at him more closely, then, and had had to concede that the resemblance was uncanny, differences in facial hair and eye color aside.

Tony had been the one to reply. "I could be persuaded," he'd allowed, "but you'll have to offer me some proof."

"Will this do?" the man had asked as gold flowed out of his skin, to coat his arm, followed by a very familiar gauntlet.

Steve had huffed, relaxing slightly. "I suppose that is a pretty unique design."

JARVIS had broken his silence at last, after that. "Sir," he said, "I am detecting some anomalous readings coming from your visitor that approximate those of a WiFi access point."

Hearing that, Tony had been looking at their visitor with something akin to lust in his eyes. "How did you do that?"

Stark, as Steve had started referring to him to avoid confusion, had looked haunted for a moment before he answered. "I had an encounter with an Extremis enhancile that left me near death, so Ma-- well, it was injected into me, and lets me store my suit in my bones. And access the internet with my brain, but, you know, whatever."

Tony had watched Stark for a minute then shucked his gauntlet and offered Stark a hand up. "You are going to tell me _all_ about that while we work on getting you home."

"Gonna share some of your own tech?" Stark had asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Steve had suppressed a groan. This was likely to end in utter chaos, and it was already obvious.

"Tony," he'd interjected, and got two almost identical expectant expressions. He carefully hadn't looked at Stark as he spoke. "Don't forget: dinner tonight. I'll be back in an hour or so," he'd said. "After that, I need to burn off some energy."

Tony had huffed, amused, and agreed. "Right, right. Go do your thing, babe."

As Steve had exited the workshop, he heard Stark ask incredulously, " _Babe_?"

This would be a long evening, Steve realised with a sigh and let himself lean against the wall of the elevator car. After this afternoon's events, he was sure to have to pry Tony out of the workshop with a crowbar.

Or possibly sex.

The latter usually worked better than anything else, he reflected, as the elevator whisked him up the fifty-odd floors to the communal levels of the Avengers' apartments. It was just... weird to think about that, though, knowing that Tony's double was down in the workshop with him.

The elevator doors opened more or less as he finished the thought, and Steve gratefully took the distraction that offered, half-jogging to his apartment to find his workout clothes.

When he was ready for the workout he wanted, he headed down the two flights of stairs to the gym. Something told him he was going to have trouble focusing, though, when the idle thought came to mind of sex with two Tonys.

It was followed immediately by the question of whether this new Tony had the same kinks as his. Maybe he could test it--

Damn it. He cut himself off, there, in the sure knowledge that if he pursued that train of thought he'd get hard, and he was in public.

It was a horrible idea, anyway, and he wasn't going to bring it up.

No.

He wasn't.


End file.
